Un rêve dont on ne s'éveille plus
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: L'histoire de deux enfants refusant de sacrifier leurs rêves pour devenir adultes. KaitoxKoizumi.


Les personnages du manga Magic Kaito appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

**Un rêve dont on ne s'éveille plus**

Kaito avait toujours été quelqu'un de sociable. Sa bonne humeur perpétuelle comme ses tours de magie attiraient immédiatement la sympathie sur son passage, même auprès de ceux qui ne le connaissaient que depuis quelques instants. Le fait qu'il n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour refréner sa tendance à se livrer à des travaux pratique sur les différences entre filles et garçons créait instantanément une connivence avec ces derniers. Et son petit sourire parvenait immanquablement à lui attirer l'affection de ses camarades féminines du lycée lors des moments où il contenait plus de tendresse que de moquerie. Une tendresse qui paraissait si sincère que les infortunées, qui voyaient leur jupe se soulever dans les airs l'instant d'après, en venaient à se demander si elle n'avait pas été réelle, même l'espace de quelques secondes seulement, au lieu d'être simplement une façade destinée à les amener à baisser leur garde.

Mais depuis quelques mois, il y avait des moments où le magicien ressentait le besoin de s'isoler de son public. Certains pensaient que c'était sûrement pour préparer d'autres tours, de préférence pendables, seul deux de ses camarades de classe connaissaient la vérité. Il y avait des moments où le lycéen avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec le cambrioleur qui s'était introduit dans sa vie, et menaçait parfois de la lui dérober.

Certes, on aurait pu répliquer que, dans la mesure où Kaito et le Kid n'avaient jamais été qu'une seule et même personne, le jeune homme se retrouvait totalement seul dans ces moments là, mais, aussi difficile que cela pouvait paraître à comprendre, il lui arrivait véritablement de considérer que le fantôme qui hantait les musées du pays depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur la mort de son père avait fini par prendre vie… Et que c'était Kaito kuroba qui avait fini par devenir une illusion, un rôle qu'il tenait pour abuser son public.

C'était la règle du magicien de garder le secret sur ce qui se passait réellement dans les coulisses du spectacle, mais c'était une règle qui était parfois bien pesante dans le cas du Kid qui, contrairement à son alter-ego, n'avait jamais eu d'ami, seulement un assistant fidèle…et des adversaires. Pour être plus précis, deux détectives et une sorcière.

Mais en un sens, ils n'étaient pas seulement ses ennemis mais aussi ses complices, et peut-être aussi ce que le cambrioleur avait de plus proche d'amis.

Après tout, même si chacun d'eux rêvait, chacun à leurs façons, de mettre fin à son spectacle, le voleur ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient collaboré avec lui pour le faire durer plus longtemps. La satisfaction d'être celui qui vaincrait le Kid, le refus de laisser cette gloire à quelqu'un d'autre? Le cambrioleur soupçonnait que les motivations de ceux qui l'avaient aidé, le temps d'un cambriolage ou deux, étaient un peu plus complexe que cela. Que ce soit Hakuba, Koizumi, ou ce petit détective qui était lui aussi forcé de se dissimuler sous une fausse identité qui menaçait d'engloutir celle qu'il désespérait de retrouver un jour.

Même si aucun d'eux ne l'avouerait, ils préféraient sans doute que le jour où le Kid tirerait le rideau sur son spectacle adviendrait le plus tard possible, qu'ils parviennent ou non à être la personne qui le forcerait à le faire. Et c'était sans doute la même chose pour ses deux autres adversaires les plus fidèles, que ce soit ce commissaire acariâtre ou sa fille, la seule personne qui était véritablement susceptible aux yeux de Kaito de mettre fin à la carrière de l'Arsène Lupin de ce siècle.

Oui, le Kid avait perdu son père, mais il avait le commissaire Nakamori. Il n'avait pas d'amis mais il avait deux personnes devant qui il pouvait se laisser aller à abaisser légèrement son masque, dans la mesure où ils savaient aussi bien que lui qui se dissimulait derrière, un détective métis et une sorcière.

Personne ne venait dans sa loge après la représentation pour le féliciter mais il y avait deux personnes dont il était certain qu'elles seraient immanquablement en train d'assister à la prochaine si elles en avaient l'occasion, une gamine et un gamin.

A la réflexion, le Kid n'était pas si seul, excepté en dehors de ses cambriolages…

Si bien que lorsque la porte menant au toit du lycéen s'entrouvrit dans un grincement, le soupir du voleur s'échappa de lèvres étirées en un sourire.

Qui était venu le déranger aujourd'hui ?

Aoko, pour lui dire qu'elle lui avait fini par lui pardonner sa dernière plaisanterie et que, même s'il était trop borné pour lui présenter ses excuses, il n'était pas obligé de l'éviter parce qu'il n'osait plus la regarder en face après ?

Hakuba, pour lui poser, une fois de plus, la question à laquelle il prenait un malin plaisir à ne pas répondre ?

Non, Akako, venue sans doute lui marmonner un énième avertissement cryptique sur le dénouement désastreux que prendrait son prochain vol s'il s'obstinait à ne pas écouter les révélations que lui avait faite sa boule de cristal la nuit dernière.

« Si c'est pour me dire de renoncer à mon prochain cambriolage parce que Saguru s'est un peu plus creusé la cervelle que d'habitude pour me faire tomber dans un de ses pièges, c'est inutile d'insister. »

La sorcière renifla tout en croisant les bras d'un air résigné.

« Et pourquoi est ce que je m'abaisserais à faire ça ? Tu as toujours été trop borné pour recueillir mes avertissements autrement que par un haussement d'épaules. »

« Et cela ne t'as jamais empêché de revenir m'en faire d'autres par la suite. Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul ici à être trop borné. »

Le sourire énigmatique du voleur s'élargit imperceptiblement tandis que les yeux de sa camarade se plissèrent un peu plus dans une expression méprisante.

« Ne va pas te faire d'illusion, si je fais cela, c'est uniquement parce que ta défaite ne serait pas assez humiliante à mon goût si tu n'avais pas eu l'occasion de l'éviter auparavant et que tu ne l'avais pas stupidement négligé. »

« C'est vraiment la seule raison qui te pousse à faire ça ? »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de tendresse dans le sourire sarcastique que la reine du lycée renvoya au jeune homme, seulement du mépris et de l'amusement, et peut-être aussi une pointe de lassitude.

« Et pour quel autre raison je ferais ça, dis le moi ? »

« Tu devrais le savoir, aucun de nous deux ne peut garder ses secrets bien longtemps devant l'autre. »

Tout en parlant, le cambrioleur s'était avancé vers sa camarade pour plonger délicatement sa main dans sa longue chevelure d'un noir de jais, en arrachant la colombe qui s'y dissimulait, avant de se délecter de l'expression émerveillé qui était née sur le visage de la sorcière lorsque le volatile se posa doucement sur sa main après avoir virevolté autour d'elle.

« Je parviens toujours à dénicher ce qu'on essaye de mettre hors de ma portée, même quand on le dissimule dans la plus obscure des cachettes. »

Détournant les yeux de ceux du magicien pour les baisser vers le plumage d'une blancheur immaculée de l'oiseau qu'elle était en train de caresser, la jeune femme se mura dans une expression aussi indéchiffrable que la face de Poker de son adversaire.

« Est ce que tu ne pourrais pas dire franchement ce que tu pense au lieu de le dissimuler toujours des devinettes ridicules ou des métaphores puériles ? »

Kaito leva le doigt en arborant l'air d'un professeur expliquant à son élève à quel point ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans la leçon qu'il venait de lui donner était évident.

« Ce serait d'un ennuyeux, voyons. Et du reste, tu sais mieux que moi la réponse à ma petite devinette. Mais peut-être que tu es trop têtue pour l'admettre ? »

« Pour quel raison aurais-tu besoin d'entendre ma réponse puisque tu semble tellement persuadé de la connaître ? Et pour quel besoin est ce que j'aurais besoin de me répéter ? Je t'ai déjà répondu tout à l'heure. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du voleur tandis qu'il tournait le dos à son interlocutrice.

« Tu vois, Koizumi, je ne dissimule jamais ce que je pense derrière un mensonge, contrairement à toi. Je le met un peu à l'écart du regard du public, non pas pour lui cacher mais pour qu'il s'amuse à le trouver par lui-même. »

La sorcière haussa légèrement les épaules tout en continuant de promener ses doigts sur les plumes de la colombe qui était perché sur son bras.

« J'ai toujours joué carte sur table avec toi. La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est que tu te soumettes à moi, comme tout les autres avant toi, ou que tu payes ton insubordination de la pire des façons si tu t'obstines à continuer de refuser de le faire. Si tu es trop idiot pour voir ce que je te dis comme la simple vérité sur ce que je pense, j'en suis navré pour toi…»

« Eh bien, navré mais ta vérité ne me convient pas. Franchement, tu as déjà pratiquement tous les hommes de ce lycée à tes pieds, pourquoi est ce que tu t'obstines à me harceler ? »

Un sourire condescendant apparut sur le visage de la sorcière.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident ? Parce que tu es le seul à ne pas être à genoux devant moi. »

« A d'autres, Hakuba n'a jamais fait mine de s'intéresser à toi, sauf lorsque tu essayes de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues avec moi, alors pourquoi est ce que je suis le seul à avoir le droit à un harcèlement quotidien ? »

Akako leva la main de la colombe du magicien pour la porter à ses cheveux et réajuster l'une de ses longues mèches soulevées par le vent.

« Et pour quel raison ce ridicule petit détective d'opérette représenterait le moindre intérêt pour moi ? »

Kaito fit mine de réfléchir à la question que venait de lui renvoyer la sorcière.

« Voyons. Vous êtes aussi égocentriques, bornés et arrogants l'un que l'autre. La plupart des filles du lycée sont aussi folles de lui que les garçons le sont de toi. Vous n'avez jamais pris de carte d'adhérent à mon fan-club alors que vous êtes certainement mes plus fervents admirateurs. Avoues que ça vous fait pas mal de points en commun. Accessoirement, il n'y a rien de plus amusant que de le faire tourner en bourrique et il se défend suffisamment bien pour ne pas que ce soit trop facile. Alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'offrirais pas des vacances en essayant plutôt de poser ta selle sur ce bel étalon blanc ? Si besoin est, je te donnerais volontiers un coup de main pour ça, même si tu es certainement trop fière pour me le demander. »

Si le voleur arborait l'expression d'un bonimenteur vantant les qualités insurpassables de sa camelote, Koizumi de son côté arborait celle du consommateur qui avait perçu à jour les manigances comme les mensonges de celui qui lui faisait perdre son temps.

« Franchement, est ce que tu vois seulement cette imbécile s'intéresser à une femme, même la plus belle de toutes ? Plus j'apprends à le connaître, et plus je me demande s'il n'est pas amoureux de toi. Si j'étais le Kid, je surveillerais mes arrières, j'ai comme la légère impression qu'il n'est pas le seul à vouloir s'introduire quelque part par effraction, même si ce n'est pas dans un musée dans ce cas précis… »

S'il arrivait au voleur de concéder, en son fort intérieur que sa camarade de classe pouvait être terrifiante, elle ne l'avait jamais été autant que l'image mentale atroce que ses paroles avait fait naître dans son esprit.

« Mais peut-être que c'est plutôt à lui que je devrais proposer mon aide ? Après tout, ça ne me déplairait pas de le voir te passer le menottes une bonne fois pour toutes… Que ce soit pour te livrer à la police ou pour se livrer à des activités que l'élégance m'interdit de citer. »

Même si Kaito s'efforça de garder un visage impassible, le frisson qui lui avait parcouru l'échine ne passa pas inaperçu au regard amusé de sa meilleure ennemie.

« Bon d'accord, oublies ce que je viens de te dire et je tâcherais d'en faire autant avec ce que tu viens de me dire à l'instant. »

« Tu as peur que je parvienne à te faire avouer que la perspective que je viens d'évoquer ne te déplairait pas tant que ça ? Du reste, cela expliquerait pourquoi tu t'obstines à rester sourd à mes avertissements… »

Le sourire moqueur de la lycéenne se refléta sur le visage du cambrioleur.

« Même si c'était vrai, je préférerais me mettre à genoux devant toi que de l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à m'avoir sous ta coupe. Tu a moins d'affection pour tes admirateurs que moi avec mes colombes, et même le commissaire Nakamori fait preuve de plus de délicatesse avec ses hommes que toi avec ceux du lycée, alors qu'est ce qu'un de plus ou de moins change pour toi ? »

« Et pourquoi est ce que tu t'obstines à continuer de voler ces joyaux si c'est pour les rendre à leurs propriétaires l'instant d'après ? »

Pendant un court instant, le Kid s'enfonça dans un air renfrogné qui finit par laisser la place à la mélancolie avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse derrière un sourire mi-amusé,mi-désabusé.

« J'ai mes raisons. »

Le silence survint suite à la réponse laconique du voleur sans que son interlocutrice ne fasse mine de manifester le moindre intérêt à ce qu'elle dissimulait, si bien que le magicien se sentit obligé de la compléter.

« Mais je peux comprendre qu'effectivement, ce n'est pas la valeur de ce qu'il dérobe qui peut motiver un voleur, mais le simple défi que représente le fait de s'emparer d'une chose inaccessible au premier regard. Et plus le défi semble impossible à surmonter, plus la tentation de le relever est grande. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la sorcière avant qu'elles ne se plient en un sourire qui, aux yeux du lycéen, contenait plus de tristesse que d'amusement.

« Tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile à comprendre, et que tu n'avais pas besoin de chercher d'autres explications que celle que je t'ai toujours donné… »

Tout en murmurant ces mots, Koizumi posa doucement la main sur le volatile installé sur son bras, mais cette fois ce ne fût pas pour le caresser mais pour la refermer autour de ses ailes avant de l'agripper au point de l'étouffer.

« Cette colombe ne représente aucun intérêt pour moi tant qu'elle continue de me tourner autour, mais lorsqu'elle essaye d'échapper à mon emprise alors elle prend une certaine valeur à mes yeux. »

Une lueur de joie malsaine illumina les yeux de la sorcière tandis qu'elle contemplait les efforts de sa victime pour s'échapper de ses griffes, et le sourire cruel qu'elle lui adressa en commençant à lui caresser le cou de son autre main fit frissonner Kaito, au point qu'il commença à s'avancer pour sauver sa protégée avant que les doigts de son ennemie ne se referment dans un craquement sec. Mais la reine du lycée écarta la main et laissa s'échapper l'oiseau alors que le voleur n'avait même pas eue le temps de faire un pas.

Les deux camarades de classe demeurèrent silencieux à contempler les cercles que faisait la colombe plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus d'eux jusqu'à ce que le voleur se décide à se tourner vers celle qui s'obstinait à ne pas baisser les yeux sur lui.

« Quoique tu en dise, tu as épargné cette colombe et tu l'as même laissé s'échapper quand tu l'avais entre tes mains. Alors cesse de dire que tu ne désire rien d'autres que de me soumettre ou de te débarrasser de moi. Quand bien même tu aurais l'occasion de le faire, tu n'oserait pas aller jusqu'au bout. D'ailleurs, tu as été incapable de le faire cette nuit là… »

Tout ce que les paroles comme le sourire du cambrioleur parvinrent à arracher à la lycéenne fût un reniflement irrité.

« Ne te méprends pas. Si cette imbécile de Nakamori n'avait pas tiré sur cette corde, tu ne serais plus là pour me rappeler ce pitoyable échec. Du reste, si je représente une telle nuisance pour toi, il suffisait de me laisser basculer dans le vide, cette nuit là… »

Le magicien haussa les épaules.

« C'est une de mes règles d'or que personne ne soit blessé au cours de mes spectacles. Et je ne refuse jamais d'avoir le beau rôle du chevalier servant au service des demoiselles en détresse quand on m'offre l'occasion de l'assurer. »

« Et pour ma part, celui de la princesse éplorée qui ne peut pas survivre sans son chevalier servant ne me convient vraiment pas. J'aurais préférée mourir cette nuit là plutôt que de l'avoir endossé, même si pour quelques instants seulement. »

« Tu dis ça mais pourtant tu était terrifiée à ce moment là. Du reste, j'ai la légère impression que ce n'est pas seulement la peur qui t'a poussé à te blottir un peu plus dans mes bras lorsque je suis parvenu à nous mettre en lieu sûr. »

Koizumi se retourna en croisant les mains dans son dos pour ne plus faire face à l'insupportable rictus moqueur du voleur.

« Si tu t'imagine que je suis reconnaissante parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie, ne va pas te faire d'illusion. Tu as fait cela comme tu l'aurais fait avec n'importe quel autre gamine qui aurait eue besoin de ton aide. Tu m'as rabaissé au niveau de ces petites idiotes qui sont incapable de faire un pas dans leur vie sans que tu leur tiennes gentiment la main. Exactement comme cette actrice à qui tu as donné la réplique dans un de tes cambriolages parce qu'elle était incapable de faire d'elle même l'effort de s'imposer, sur scène comme dans sa vie. Celle que tu as sauvée cette nuit là, ce n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres, ce n'était pas moi. Je n'ai pas à ressentir de gratitude et tu n'as pas à en exiger de moi. »

« Et moi qu'est ce que je suis censé penser quand je vois que tu essayes continuellement de faire de moi un de tes petits animaux de compagnie, exactement comme tu le ferais avec n'importe autre homme qui croiserait ton regard ? »

Sans se retourner la sorcière se contenta d'hausser les épaules face à la question du voleur.

« Il faudra bien t'y faire, je suis née pour assurer le rôle de la reine et non de la princesse, et une reine n'a pas besoin d'un chevalier servant, alors n'espère pas me voir te donner ce rôle…Ni le donner à qui que ce soit, du reste »

La seule chose qui troubla le silence durant les minutes qui suivirent fût le léger bruissement du vent qui ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux du voleur tandis qu'il s'asseyait en laissant son dos reposer sur la rambarde du lycée. Il ne consentit à sortir de son mutisme que lorsque sa camarade se mit à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je pensais que tu préférais rester en position de me regarder de haut. »

« Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris ? C'est parce que tu es le seul qui puisse me parler d'égal à égal que tu représentes un quelconque intérêt pour moi, si tu était en dessous de moi, tu ne vaudrais même pas la peine que je t'accorde un regard. »

Kaito se tourna vers sa meilleure ennemie mais la seule chose qu'il parvint à déchiffrer sur son visage fût une expression vaguement ennuyée qui laissait plutôt entendre qu'elle s'était installé près de lui uniquement pour ne pas avoir à fournir l'effort de faire quelques pas inutiles.

« Tu te sens si seule que ça ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Lorsqu'on cherche tellement à imposer sa présence auprès de quelqu'un, c'est généralement parce qu'on ne peut pas supporter son absence.»

La sorcière laissa échapper un reniflement pour faire comprendre au voleur ce qu'elle pensait de sa remarque.

« Tu es bien placé pour savoir que je ne suis jamais seule plus de quelque secondes dans ce lycée, alors pour quel raison est ce que je ressentirais la moindre solitude? »

« Tu n'as pas la moindre amie pour ce que j'en sait, en tout cas pas la moindre personne qui te considère comme une amie, et tout les garçons qui t'entourent ne représentent rien pour toi. Ce sont juste des babioles comme celle que je vole avant de les rendre à leurs propriétaires quand elles n'ont plus d'intérêt pour moi. Ils sont juste là pour te mettre en valeur, et rien de plus, tu ne va pas le nier, non ?»

Il n'y avait plus rien de narquois, ni dans le sourire du voleur quand il posa la question, ni dans celui de sa camarade quand elle consentit à se tourner vers lui pour lui donner la réponse.

« Je n'ai jamais eue besoin d'ami, la seule présence dont j'aurais jamais besoin dans ma vie sera la mienne. Les autres ne seront jamais que des miroirs me servant à contempler l'image que je voudrais voir de moi. Que ce soit ces idiotes qui me regardent d'un air envieux ou ces idiots qui me contemplent comme une déesse inaccessible qui leur fait la grâce de sa présence parmi eux. »

En temps normal le narcissisme de la jeune femme aurait poussé Kaito à hausser un sourcil d'un air affligé, mais la lueur mélancolique qu'il crût voir dans les yeux qu'elle baissait vers le sol en soupirant le poussa à réfléchir au sens des paroles qu'elle venait de murmurer.

« Mais il n'y a qu'un seul miroir dans lequel tu voudrais te refléter, non ? »

Pendant un bref instant la façade méprisante de la sorcière se craquela avant de se reformer instantanément en une expression ironique.

« Bien sûr que oui, celui qui me renverra le reflet de la plus belle femme de mon royaume. »

« Si tu te montrais telle que tu es, tout les miroirs qui t'entourent te renverraient cette image et plus seulement un seul… Et tu n'aurais plus besoin de te placer sans cesse en face de celui là et pas d'un autre… »

Koizumi détourna légèrement la tête pour la mettre hors de portée du regard du lycéen.

« Tu n'es qu'un gamin, alors cesse d'essayer de jouer les adultes.»

« Tu as oublié mon surnom ? Oui, je suis un gamin, et je préfère encore le rester quelques temps… »

« Et combien de temps pourras-tu encore le rester ? »

Kaito envisagea un court instant de répondre le plus longtemps possible avant de se raviser. Il hésita également à répondre jusqu'au moment où il n'aurait plus besoin de jouer les gamins mais il écarta également cette réponse au profit d'une autre.

« Jusqu'au moment où cela cessera de m'amuser de me comporter comme un gamin. Le moment où j'aurais fini par mettre la main sur quelque chose qui me donnera envie de devenir un adulte… »

« Quelque chose qui te donnerais envie de devenir un adulte… Quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? »

« Quelque chose. »

« Je vois… Et quand tu auras enfin mis la main sur cette chose, est ce que tu regretteras le temps où tu ne l'avais pas encore en ta possession?»

Le voleur prit la peine de réfléchir à la question. Laisser le kid disparaître une seconde fois, renoncer à ses affrontements avec les deux détectives, oublier tout les regards émerveillés que le voleur avait suscité sur son passage, tout les rêves qu'il avait réalisé, tout ceux qu'il lui restait à réaliser, mettre fin à ses moments ou il ressentait la présence de son père à ses côtés tandis qu'il perpétuait l'existence du personnage qu'il avait crée, faire une croix à l'excitation qu'il ressentait durant ses cambriolage et qui n'avait rien à envier à celle d'un funambule qui n'était séparé du vide que par une corde… On ne vivait vraiment que sur une corde raide avait dit un jour l'un d'eux, le reste du temps, on attend…

Non, ce n'était pas facile d'imaginer qu'il pourrait tourner le dos sans regret au voleur pour reprendre l'ancienne vie qu'il lui avait arraché comme si de rien n'était. C'était même totalement impossible pour lui. Tout comme il était impossible pour le Kid d'être autre chose pour Aoko qu'un voleur qu'elle regarderait de loin en l'admirant secrètement, sans pour autant cesser de ressentir de l'irritation face à celui qui humiliait quotidiennement son père.

Oui, le Kid pouvait veiller discrètement sur l'amie de Kaito, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Et tant que ce voleur existerait, il continuerait de s'interposer comme une ombre entre lui et la fille du commissaire qui le traquait. Une ombre invisible mais dont elle ne sentirait pas moins la présence pour autant.

En fait, même s'il aurait détesté l'admettre, le magicien savait qu'il ressentirait des regrets, quel que soit le choix qu'il ferait après avoir vengé son père. Si bien qu'il en aurait presque souhaité ne jamais trouver cette boite de Pandore qui le forcerait à faire ce choix…

Mais le nombre de joyaux pouvant la contenir n'était pas infini, et quand bien même il l'aurait été, il n'avait pas toute l'éternité devant lui, cette éternité pour laquelle on avait assassiné la personne la plus chère à son cœur… Il ne pourrait pas reculer indéfiniment le moment de ce choix, et tôt ou tard il devrait se décider à donner pleinement vie au Kid ou à vivre pleinement en tant que Kaito…

Décidément, le cambrioleur n'avait pas volé son surnom, il restait un gamin incapable de faire le choix qui déciderait de la marche de sa vie.

Cette pensée arracha un soupir au voleur tandis qu'il gardait le silence face à la question de Koizumi, une question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre, une question auquel il ne voulait pas donner de réponse…

« Je sais que pour ma part, je regretterais ce gamin lorsqu'il sera devenu un adulte sans plus aucun intérêt pour moi… »

Les paroles de la sorcière firent naître une expression légèrement décontenancée sur le visage du voleur avant qu'elle ne s'efface derrière un sourire qui contenait plus de gratitude et de curiosité que d'amusement.

« Et pourquoi cela ? Tu disais que tu ne pouvais pas supporter cet insupportable gamin, tu en serais débarrassé s'il devenait enfin un adulte… »

« Ce qui m'intéresse chez ce gamin, c'est qu'il fait tout son possible pour ne pas devenir un adulte. Qu'il s'obstine à croire en ses rêves, et surtout à les réaliser alors mêmes que les adultes ne cesse de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir et font tout pour le lui démontrer…sans succès. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je le déteste, parce qu'il ne cesse de me rappeler que je ne suis plus une gamine et que je ne peux plus le redevenir… Il n'arrête pas de me dire «_rêves toujours mais rappelle toi que tu rêves _»…Parce que c'est ça la seule différence entre les enfants et les adultes, les premiers peuvent oublier qu'ils finiront tôt ou tard pas se réveiller, pas moi… »

Kaito partageas un bref instant l'expression désabusée de sa camarade avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, la différence c'est que les adultes n'ont plus besoin de rêver, parce qu'ils ont déjà réalisé leurs rêves. »

« Si c'était le cas, il y aurait bien peu d'adultes dans le monde. Tu as vraiment une perspective de gamin. Les adultes sont ceux qui ont renoncé à leurs rêves pour se contenter de ce qu'ils peuvent avoir… Tu finiras par le comprendre le jour où tu en sera devenu un…»

La manche de la sorcière s'abaissa légèrement quand elle leva la main vers ses cheveux pour les réajuster, laissant entrapercevoir le bandage qu'elle avait enroulé autour de son poignée.

« Tu n'as toujours pas retiré ce truc ? Pourtant si tu étais réellement une adulte, tu n'en aurais plus besoin. »

Réajustant sa manche d'un geste rageur, la reine du lycée se tourna vers le voleur avec une expression haineuse qui finit par s'évanouir dans la mélancolie.

« Je le retirerais quand ce maudit gamin qui s'obstine à me faire regretter d'être une adulte aura disparu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et que je n'aurais plus besoin de me persuader d'être encore une gamine… »

« Alors le jour où tu le retireras, tu ne regretteras plus rien ? »

« Bien sûr que si, mais je m'y serais enfin habituée, c'est tout… »

« Et est ce qu'il y aurait un moyen pour toi de le retirer sans éprouver le moindre regret ? »

Koizumi se tourna vers le lycéen avec une expression pensive avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire gourmand.

« Peut-être… En fait oui, et tu le connais aussi bien que moi. »

Tout en parlant la sorcière referma langoureusement ses bras autour du cou de son camarade éberlué avant de resserrer son étreinte lorsqu'il essaya de s'en dégager, les faisant basculer tout les deux sur le sol.

Le cambrioleur tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune femme se poser doucement sur son visage pour l'empêcher de le détourner tandis qu'elle en rapprochait délicatement le sien. Koizumi fût cependant forcée de s'interrompre en plein milieu de son geste lorsqu'elle sentit Kaito refermer ses bras autour de ses poignets pour l'écarter brusquement.

Mais ce fût au tour du magicien de demeurer figé tandis qu'il se laissait absorber par les profondeurs des yeux qui étaient à quelques centimètres seulement des siens, des yeux où ne se reflétait rien d'autre que de la résignation et des regrets. Le temps sembla suspendre un court instant son vol, jusqu'à ce que le voleur ressente, à travers l'une des manches de l'uniforme de sa camarade, la bande de tissu qui était enroulée autour d'un de ses poignets.

Lorsqu'elle sentit que la colombe qu'elle venait de capturer venait d'arrêter de se débattre pour dégager ses ailes, la sorcière écarquilla légèrement les yeux d'un air intrigué. Et au moment où les doigts du lycéen s'écartèrent de ses bras, elle continua de demeurer interloquée face à sa victime, cette victime qui semblait la mettre au défi d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses actes, cette victime qui la fixait d'un regard non pas provocateur ou suppliant mais énigmatique.

En se prolongeant, les hésitations de la reine du lycée finirent par dissiper celles de son prisonnier. Si bien qu'il plongea doucement la main dans la chevelure noire qui lui caressait la joue, non pas pour en extraire une colombe mais pour forcer sa propriétaire à rapprocher doucement ses lèvres tremblotantes des siennes.

Au cours de la minute qui s'écoula ensuite, Kaito eût amplement l'occasion de constater que le baiser qu'il savourait était bien celui d'une petite fille timide comme il s'y était attendu. La créature que le voleur retenait entre ses bras, ce n'était pas un chat savourant l'agonie de la souris qu'il avait fini par capturer, mais plutôt une de ses colombes, une colombe qui ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour s'envoler loin de lui.

Lorsque les deux adolescents dégagèrent doucement leurs visages l'un de l'autre, la sorcière laissa retomber le sien sur la poitrine de celui qui n'avait pas cessé de l'étreindre.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Pitié… Un seul, c'est déjà difficile à supporter, alors ne t'y mets pas toi aussi… »

Baissant légèrement les yeux vers sa camarade, Kaito constata que sa plaisanterie ne lui avait même pas arraché l'ombre d'un sourire amusé. Poussant un soupir, il s'empara de son bras droit avant d'en relever la manche. Après avoir doucement glissé son pouce entre la bande de tissu et le poignet qu'elle dissimulait, le lycéen la fit glisser délicatement le long des doigts de sa propriétaire. Le fruit de son larçin ne demeura guère longtemps entre les mains du voleur puisqu'il s'empressa de le livrer au vent pour qu'il l'emporte au loin.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu tiens tant à m'empêcher de devenir une adulte ? Pourquoi me faire rêver un peu plus longtemps alors que tu sais très bien que cela n'en rendra que mon réveil plus douloureux ? »

« Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu te réveille ? »

Koizumi entrouvrit légèrement les yeux face aux paroles du voleur avant de les écarquiller quand elle le sentit passer doucement la langue sur le poignet qu'il avait porté à ses lèvres, pour en effacer le mot qu'elle ne cessait d'y réinscrire sans cesse, en espérant qu'un jour elle ne ressentirait plus le besoin de le faire.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie de m'éveiller de mon propre rêve moi non plus, et qu'un gamin se sentirait bien seul s'il n'était entouré que d'adultes… »

La sorcière demeura silencieuse avant de refermer les yeux.

« Dire que c'est au moment où tu décide enfin à rester un gamin toute ta vie que tu ressemble le plus à un adulte… »

« Tu peux parler… »

Les deux adolescents partagèrent le même sourire amusé tandis qu'Akako se resserra doucement contre Kaito. Cette fois, ce n'était plus un fantôme qui l'étreignait, et surtout, pour une fois, elle ne se sentait pas obligé de serrer l'objet de ses rêves entre ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il serait toujours en sa possession à son réveil.

Le Kid de son côté leva vers le ciel azurée un regard dont la maturité contrastait de manière saisissante avec le surnom qu'il venait pleinement d'endosser, un regard où ne se reflétait plus la moindre trace d'incertitude, un regard qui était pourtant perdu dans un rêve, un rêve qu'il faisait éveillé.


End file.
